Freunde 8: Gedanken
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Die mugglestämmige Hexe Sarah liegt auf der Krankenstation und hat viel Zeit, sich trübe Gedanken über ihren Start in die magische Welt zu machen. Wie war das doch, als sie erfuhr, daß sie eine echte Hexe ist? Fortsetzung des Freunde-Storys 1 bis 7


Sarah lag im Bett und starrte die Decke an. Schlafen konnte sie nicht mehr, denn sie lag schon seit gestern untätig hier 'rum. Am Mittwoch war sie beim Kräuterkunde-Unterricht mit dem Arm am Zweig eines Epidermbrüters hängen geblieben. Die Wunde war nicht der Rede wert gewesen, sie hatte nichtmal geblutet, und außer ihr hatte es niemand bemerkt. Am Donnerstag hatte der Arm aber begonnen, immer mehr zu schmerzen, und Sarah hatte hohes Fieber bekommen. Nachmittags hatte sie sich dann überreden lassen, auf die Krankenstation zu gehen. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich den Arm mit der schon fast verheilten Verletzung intensiv angesehen und nach Sarahs Schilderung, wie es passiert war, Professor Sprout zu Rate gezogen. Diese bestätigte den Verdacht der Schulschwester, daß sich diese Pflanze vermehrt, indem sie mit ihren kurzen, aber scharfen Dornen die Haut von Warmblütern aufritzt und dabei ihre Samen in die Wunde bringt, wo diese sich entwickeln und nach einigen Wochen als kleine Pflänzchen die Oberhaut durchbrechen. Das Opfer sei ohne medizinische Hilfe bis dahin gewöhnlich gestorben, sodaß die jungen Pflanzen einen guten Nährboden vorfänden. Während die Lehrerin noch wissen wollte, was Sarah überhaupt in diesem Teil des Gewächshauses gemacht habe, hatte Madam Pomfrey dieser schon mehrere Heiltränke eingeflößt – einer unappetitlicher als der andere. Danach bekam Sarah den Arm rund um die Verletzung noch großzügig mit einer übelriechenden Salbe eingestrichen und anschließend dick eingewickelt. Das Fieber war noch am selben Abend zurückgegangen, und auch die Schmerzen am Arm waren am nächsten Morgen fast weg. Allerdings hatte ihr die Schwester mitgeteilt, daß sie noch mindestens bis Montag auf der Krankenstation bleiben müsste. So lag Sarah nun hier und langweilte sich. Sie hoffte nur, nach Unterrichtsschluß zumindest etwas Besuch zu bekommen.

Was hatte sich doch alles in ihrem Leben verändert, nachdem sie vor über 2 Jahren erfahren hatte, daß sie eine echte Hexe ist? Sie und ihre Eltern hätten sich bis dahin nichtmal träumen lassen, daß es solche verrückten Pflanzen gibt. Oder daß man wirklich wie im Märchen auf Besen fliegen kann. Daran, daß es wirklich Zauberei gibt, hatte sie damals schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geglaubt. Natürlich waren in ihrer Umgebung hin und wieder merkwürdige Sachen passiert – besonders wenn sie wütend war. Aber sowohl ihre Eltern als auch sie selbst hatten das für eigenartige Zufälle gehalten. Wie hätten sie auch auf die Idee kommen sollen, daß die während eines Streites mit ihrer Mutter im Nebenzimmer vom Regal gefallene Vase ein Opfer ihrer Wut war? Sarah war da etwa 10 gewesen. Ihre Mutter war damals wirklich traurig, weil diese Vase ein Familienerbstück war, daß diese vor Jahren von ihrer Großmutter, Sarahs Uroma, bekommen hatte. Heute wäre es für Sarah nur eine Sache von Sekunden, die Vase zu reparieren, aber die Scherben waren damals natürlich weggeworfen worden.

Und dann war vor knapp 2½ Jahren eines Tages so ein merkwürdiger Brief gekommen, in dem sich ein ihnen allen unbekannter Professor Sinistra für den kommenden Samstag angekündigt hatte, um mit Sarah und ihren Eltern über Sarahs Zukunft zu sprechen. Ihre Eltern waren etwas ratlos gewesen und hatten sie mehrmals gefragt, ob sie wüsste, worum es gehen könnte. Aber sie hatte natürlich wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt.

An diesem Samstag hatte Sarah schon lange vor der angekündigten Uhrzeit die Straße beobachtet. Außer den üblichen Nachbarn waren aber nur wenige Personen in der ruhigen Straße zu sehen gewesen. Diese waren alle vorbeigegangen, ohne das Haus der Tailors zu beachten. Wenige Minuten vor dem Termin war dann aber eine sonderbar gekleidete Frau die Straße entlang gekommen. Obwohl es ein warmer Sommertag war, hatte sie eine Art langen, fast bis zum Boden reichenden Mantel umhängen. Noch merkwürdiger war aber ihr hoher, spitzer Hut gewesen. Und diese Frau hatte zielsicher auf das Haus zu gesteuert. Sarahs Vater, der ihr gerade über die Schulter gesehen hatte, hatte gleich ihre Mutter ans Fenster gerufen. Ihre Eltern hatten nur ratlose Blicke ausgetauscht.

„Ob die von irgendeiner komischen Sekte ist?", war die erste Vermutung ihrer Mutter, aber ihr Vater hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.

Nachdem sich Sarahs Eltern trotz einiger Bedenken entschlossen hatten, die Haustür zu öffnen, hatte sich die Frau als Professor Aurora Sinistra vorgestellt und darauf hingewiesen, daß sie sich angemeldet habe.

„Was wollen sie denn von unserer Tochter?", hatte ihr Vater damals gefragt, während er mehr oder weniger erfolgreich versucht hatte, Sarah hinter seinem Rücken zu halten.

„Es ist völlig normal, daß sie etwas verwundert sind, aber ich kann ihnen versichern, daß ich ihrer Tochter nicht schaden will. Allerdings wäre es besser, dieses Gespräch nicht hier auf der Straße zu führen. Wenn ich mit meinen Erklärungen fertig bin, werden sie verstehen wieso."

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel hatten ihre Eltern die Professorin dann doch hereingebeten. Was dann kam, hatte Sarah und ihren Eltern die Sprache verschlagen. Die Frau hatte ihnen erzählt, daß sie Lehrerin an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei sei, daß Sarah eine richtige Hexe wäre, und sie ab dem 1. September eine Internatsausbildung an dieser Schule antreten solle, um zu lernen, ihre magischen Kräfte sinnvoll anzuwenden. Alle Zweifel hatte Professor Sinistra mit ein paar eindrucksvollen Zaubern zerstreut. Spätestens nachdem sie einen Stuhl in eine lebendige Katze und wieder zurück verwandelt hatte, waren alle 3 Tailors von der Wahrheit des Gesagten überzeugt.

„Ich sehe da nur ein Problem.", hatte Sarahs Mutter eingewendet, „Ich befürchte, wir haben nicht genug Geld, um Sarah auf ein Internat zu schicken."

„Darüber brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Unterricht, Unterbringung und Versorgung der Schüler sind komplett kostenlos. Sie müssen ihrer Tochter nur die Bücher, die Schulkleidung und so weiter kaufen. Falls allerdings selbst das ein Problem für sie darstellen sollte, gibt es einen Fonds, um sie dabei zu unterstützen."

Sarahs Vater hatte zwischen ihr und der Besucherin hin und her geblickt. „Ich denke, das sollte kein Problem sein. Das würde meine Tochter auch so brauchen. – Aber was meinst du denn eigentlich dazu?"

Sarah, die in den letzten Minuten sehr still gewesen war, hatte daraufhin ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht gemacht. „Natürlich würde ich sowas auch gerne können! Aber geht das wirklich nicht anders, als das ganze Jahr über ins Internat zu gehen?"

„Nein, Hogwarts ist die einzige Zauberschule in Großbritannien, und die liegt in einer abgeschiedenen Gegend Schottlands.", hatte die Professorin geantwortet.

Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit hatte sie sich dann entschieden: „OK, ich mach's."

Daraufhin hatte ihr die Besucherin eine Liste der benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände übergeben. Schon nach einem kurzen Blick darauf hatten sie und ihre Eltern sich ratlos angesehen.

„Mir ist natürlich klar, daß sie nicht wissen, wo sie das alles kaufen können. In London gibt es eine versteckte Straße, die Diagon Alley, in der nur Zauberer und Hexen verkehren. Ich schlage ihnen vor, daß wir alle uns nächste Woche Samstag in London treffen und gemeinsam dort einkaufen gehen. Ich zeige ihnen dann die richtigen Läden."

Am nächsten Samstag waren die Tailors dann nach London gefahren, hatten das Auto am Stadtrand abgestellt und waren mit dem Bus zur vereinbarten Haltestelle gefahren. Die Gegend hatte nicht gerade wir ein besseres Wohnviertel ausgesehen. Viele Häuser hätten wohl dringend eine Renovierung nötig gehabt, viel Geschäfte hatten leergestanden. Ein paar Minuten später war dann diese Professor Sinistra um eine Ecke gekommen. Die hatte die Tailors in eine auch nicht besser aussehende Seitenstraße und dort in einen heruntergekommen wirkenden Pub geführt. Beim Betreten des Pubs hatten ihre Eltern kurz desorientiert gewirkt. Später hatten sie ihr dann erzählt, daß sie die Gaststätte erst unmittelbar beim Betreten wahrgenommen hatten. Die Professorin hatte sie dann durch den Pub hindurch auf einen Hof geführt, der rundum von hohen Backsteinmauern umgeben war. Dort hatte sie ihr einen bestimmten Stein gezeigt und diesen mit ihrem Zauberstab angetipt, woraufhin sich die massive Mauer einfach geöffnet hatte. Die Straße, die hinter der Mauer lag, hatte Sarah und ihren Eltern die Sprache verschlagen. Magie hatte es hier überall zu sehen gegeben. Allein die Bank, auf der Sarahs Eltern ihr Geld in die Zauberer-Währung Gallonen umtauschen mussten, war wie im Märchen. Das Personal hatte aus richtigen, lebenden Kobolten bestanden! Die Läden, in der sie danach Sarahs Schulsachen gekauft hatten, waren einer exotischer als der andere gewesen. Am verrücktesten war aber das Zauberstabgeschäft gewesen, in dem sie bei diesem uralten Mann ihren Zauberstab gekauft hatte.

Ein paar Wochen später hatten ihre Eltern Sarah dann am Bahnhof in London abgeliefert. Natürlich musste es auch hier wieder anders als normal sein: Man musste, um zum richtigen Zug zu kommen, durch eine massive Wand gehen. Ihre Eltern hatten, um da überhaupt mitkommen zu können, je ein kleines Metallplättchen, ähnlich einer Münze, bekommen, das sie am Körper tragen sollten. Das Bild, das sie hinter der Wand zu sehen bekommen hatten, war nicht minder eindrucksvoll gewesen. Dieses Hogwarts musste eine wirklich große Schule sein. Es waren Hunderte von Schülern, die hier von ihren Eltern abgeliefert wurden. Und so einen altmodischen Dampfzug sah man sonst nur bei tierisch teuren Sonderfahrten. Viele der anderen Personen auf dem Bahnsteig waren – vorsichtig gesagt – ziemlich verrückt gekleidet gewesen.

Nur kurze Zeit später hatte Sarahs Vorfreude und Abenteuerlust aber einen ersten Dämpfer bekommen. Im Zug hatte sie in einem Abteil, in dem ein paar etwa Gleichaltrige saßen, gefragt, ob noch ein Platz frei wäre. Die anderen Kinder hatten sie aber nach einem empörten Blick auf ihre Jeans offen beschimpft. Teilweise hatten sie dabei Begriffe benutzt, die Sarah nicht einordnen konnte. Leider war sie auch in den kommenden Tagen mit einigen Schülern in Streit geraten, die ihr ins Gesicht gesagt hatten, daß sie es als Beleidigung empfanden, mit Kindern von Muggleeltern zusammen lernen zu müssen. Das waren zwar fast ausnahmslos Schüler, die dieser komische Sortier-Hut ins Haus Slytherin eingeteilt hatte, aber Sarah hatte sich von da an sehr zurückgezogen und war zur Einzelgängerin geworden. Sie wollte denen beweisen, daß sie genau so gut zaubern konnte! Das Ganze hatte kurz vor Ende ihres 1. Jahres dann in einer offenen Auseinandersetzung mit einem Slytherin namens Ian geführt, bei der sie diesem die Nase gebrochen hatte. Erst da hatte sie gemerkt, daß es viele Schüler gab, die auf ihrer Seite standen. Besonders Merton hatte ihr an diesem Tag seine Freundschaft angeboten und ihr klar gemacht, daß sie zu großen Teilen selbst Schuld an ihrer Isolation war. Irgendwie war dann alles …

„Hey! Sprichst du heute nicht mit jedem?"

Sarah schrak hoch. Neben ihrem Bett stand Merton, der sie offenbar gerade in die Schulter geboxt hatte, denn diese tat ihr plötzlich etwas weh. Hinter Merton standen noch einige Andere ihres Jahrgangs.

„Seid ihr schon länger hier?"

„Das nicht, aber wir sind nicht gerade leise 'reingekommen. Madam Pomfrey hat uns sogar böse angesehen, weil wir auf ihrer Krankenstation so laut waren. Nur du hast träumend an die Decke geguckt und uns nicht bemerkt.

Sarah sah ihre Besucher lächelnd an. Ja, sie hatte hier Freunde gefunden …

Während des kommenden Wochenendes war sie tagsüber fast nie alleine, und am Montag entließ die Schulschwester sie pünktlich zum Unterricht.


End file.
